


Young Justice Prompts

by vartamin



Series: Young Justice Oneshots [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, prompt fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vartamin/pseuds/vartamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zatanna grinned up at him innocently and Dick thought his knees would give out right then, drowning in her angelic light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. birdflash - holiday

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting all the works from prompts I get here just to keep myself organized!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob giggled at him, shoulders shaking softly as a smile spread across his face. And before Wally knew what was happening Robin had twined his fingers around Wally’s neck to push them gently towards each other.

Robin rested comfortably on the couch at the Cave, head on the armrest and legs stretching out to take up most of the space available. After many long missions and even longer nights he was exhausted. His eyes slipped closed slowly, eyelashes weighing heavily on his face.

Christmas was soon approaching and the Cave was decorated appropriately by the teenaged heroes, garlands, streamers and mistletoe hanging off of every doorway and corner… they might've gone a little overboard, maybe.

Across the walls candles were lit to cast soothing shades of yellow around the rooms, soft lighting a welcome rest to Dick’s tired eyes.

Fast footsteps were heard throughout the Cave as the resident speedster ran into the room. “Hey, Rob!” He called out, hand catching on the doorframe to stop his momentum. He grinned as he spotted Dick’s cape peeking out from the side of the couch and zoomed over, almost tripping over his feet in excitement. “I found this great pizza place on the corner of 3rd and 185th we should totally try it out someti-” his voice trailed off when he saw Dick dozing, features soft and tense muscles relaxed in slumber.

A small blush spread its way across Wally’s face at the sight. It wasn't often that Robin looked so comfortable, worries that constantly creased his forehead not to be seen. Wally, may have, perhaps, stared closely at him, adoration plain on his face.

Robin shifted in his position, trying to find a more comfortable spot and Wally poked him in the shoulder with a soft grin. No matter how cute the little bird looked while asleep, his stomach was still rumbling and he _really_ wanted that pizza.

Robin opened his eyes slowly and then stifled a yawn with the back of his hand.

 _‘How cute.’_ Wally thought.

“Oh, hey Wally, how long have you been here?” Rob asked, arching a fine eyebrow at him. “Sorry, for falling aslee- oh.” came next, his eyes stuck on something hanging a little above Wally’s head.

Wally looked up to see what had caught Robin’s attention only to see a small bough of mistletoe twisting gently on the thin string that held it up. His face erupted full force into a raging blush and his breath came a little too quick as he forced out a weak burst of laughter.

Rob giggled at him, shoulders shaking softly as a smile spread across his face. And before Wally knew what was happening Robin had twined his fingers around Wally’s neck to push them gently towards each other. Robin’s soft breath fanned across Wally’s face as they neared, smile still present.

Their lips met clumsily, mouths brushing at awkward angles before evening out. Wally couldn't breath, Robin’s mouth was soft and pliant, moving with his own like the foam on tendriling waves. He could almost swear he was in his own kind of heaven, with Robin’s mouth against his, fingers pressing lightly on the back of his neck and the faint taste of peppermint lingering on his tongue.


	2. chalant - valentines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zatanna grinned up at him innocently and Dick thought his knees would give out right then, drowning in her angelic light.

Nightwing crept into the apartment room silently, having picked the lock with ease. A smooth grin was in place while he snuck up on the dark haired magician. A small gift box was tucked snugly in his hand, smooth corners pushing sharply into his palm.

He came up behind her quietly as she hummed to the music on the kitchen radio, hips swaying slowly and her back turned towards him. Her arms were raised and her head moved back and forth with the tune, her dark locks shifting slightly. She was still in her pajamas, floral shorts and a thin tank top, twining flowers breathing with the slight movements.

He gave a small smile at the sight, heart climbing up his throat. He paused behind her and rested an arm on the island counter, tilting his weight onto the solid marble.

“So,” he said, “come here often?” He bit into his lip, fighting to hold off the laughter building in his chest as she jumped. She jerked around with a long leg kicked out, ready to incapacitate the intruder before she caught glance of the familiar stance, his cobalt eyes and the shape of his lips.

She lowered her leg and slapped him playfully on the chest instead, chuckling grin ready to spread out across her own face. He couldn't help it anymore. He was consumed with a fit of laughter as he wrapped a muscular arm around her waist, tugging her towards him as her frown broke into an adoring smile.

“You're too much.” Zatanna said between giggles, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his collarbone. She was surrounded with the sweet smell of burning fuels from Dick’s motorcycle and lemongrass, she sighed comfortably and dug herself deeper into the sweet sense of belonging. “Happy Valentine's Day, dork” She whispered before planting her mouth on his neck and giving him a raspberry.

 _Payback_ , she thought proudly as he pulled away as fast as he could, grimace of disgust twisting his features. Zatanna grinned up at him innocently and Dick thought his knees would give out right then, drowning in her angelic light.

“You're too good for me,” he swore, entranced. And he continued on before she could interrupt with a witty retort most likely resonating the statement. “but I hope you’ll be willing to put up with me for a little longer, maybe forever.” He finished.

She gasped, dating Batman’s former protege meant you learned to read between the lines, wading through contexts and connotations like shallow pool water. “Are you-?”

“Yes.” He responded, steady voice strong as his gaze turned serious. He brought out the small box, opening it to reveal the ring inside. The metal of the band was woven with diamonds, catching the light of the morning sun through the windows. “Will you _be mine_ forever, Valentine?” He said, teasing his bottom lip between his teeth.

“You're _so_ cheesy,” she giggled out, heartbeat thrumming loudly in her chest. “but yes, yes, yes you absolute _dork_.” Never before had she felt so _light_ as she joined their hands, pulling him close to weave him around the kitchen to the soft beat playing from the radio.

They danced together, all full of giggles and smiles and _‘I can't believe this is real’_ s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick rides a motorcycle because they're cool and he's a dork.
> 
> Y'know for some reason I can't write Zatanna without having someone adore her as the goddes she is, *side-eyes that Basketball AU I'm never gonna finish* anyways

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and criticisms are greatly appreciated!


End file.
